Teddy Lupin, Morphing Under The Moon
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: He may not transform into a wolf, but his eyes and hair changes more than his underwear. HE thinks he likes one girl, He DATES one girl... But he really LOVES one girl. Teddy Lupins Story Hogwarts and After. T/V
1. Chapter 1

**THis is a stroy about Teddy Lupin and his time while and after Howarts.  
The birth and timeing is off I know most of the kids should not be there, but I couldn't help it.  
I wanted all of the Trio's kids to be apart of this story and his life.**

* * *

The full moon glittered on the black lake as a young man sat near it. His eyes were bright blue and his hair sandy brown with not a very strong jaw line but a very handsome face.

He sighed deeply as he watched the lake ripple and the trees rustle. It was the first week of his seventh year and he was what anyone would consider to be an orphan as he lived with his grandmother, but both his parents were dead.

He thought about how hard it had not knowing his parents and as he did his bright blue eyes turned a subtle brown and his sandy brown hair turned entirely black.

Teddy Lupin scrunched his face and made a whistle noise, "This should be quite the year." Teddy hadn't been himself for the first week. He hadn't been spending time with his usual friends or writing to his god father.

He stood up and brushed himself off, as he turned around two people stood there. "Hey, Teddy," Said the girl, her red hair bright even in the night and her eyes flickered with surprise.

"Didn't expect to see you here," coughed the boy. Teddy raised a brow at the boy as he rushed a hand through his thick black hair. Teddy smiled, "Does your father know you're out late hours of the night with his best mate's son?" He asked the girl who smirked, "Probably not, I got his sneaky genes."

The boy nodded awkwardly, "She also got his rebellion."

Teddy laughed, "Oh, come on Dominic, you're not rebellious? Are you telling me Lee hasn't taught you the ways of the twins?" Both the boy and girl frowned and Teddy realized what he had said, "Sorry, I'm use to Harry telling me about them- I."

"Don't be," The girl said, "Teddy, none of us knew him," she shrugged.

Teddy nodded, "Well you just watch yourself Angelica," he smiled and eyed Dominic, "I'll tell George on you." Angelica laughed, "I'm nearly fourteen!" Teddy laughed, "Oh yes, so grown up." and made his way to the castle.

When he arrived in Gryffindor tower he was caught off guard by no one other than Victoire was beaming at Teddy, "Oh you're coming back late! Meet any girls?" She said excitedly as she threw her blonde hair behind her shoulder with a swish.

Teddy smiled in an annoyed way. He felt his sandy brown hair get long and he smiled wider, "Noo," he said in girly tone and exaggerated his head movements with his hands. Victoire rolled her eyes with a huge smile, "Teddy I'm worried about you sometimes." She laughed as they entered the common noticed a mark on Victoire's neck, at first worried he realized something. He made a small cough, "Vic, you have a hickey." Victoire pulled her hair to her neck, "Oh, that old thing." She smiled.

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Right."

"Oh, please, Teddy like in your fifth year you didn't get, and or give some hickeys?"

Teddy put a hand up, "Please, I do not want to know. And if I did your father would not want me telling you my stories," he grinned, "plus Harry taught me all I know."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah from what Aunt Ginny says, your god father wasn't too smooth in his fifth year." Teddy rolled his eyes, "Cho Chang, yeah I know. Well, there's a lot to that story that Ginny Doesn't know."

Victoire smiled, "Sure."

Teddy smiled as they parted to separate staircases. That night the image of Victoire's hickey stood in his mind, "Bet Bill would be furious." He laughed.

The next morning at breakfast, Teddy was quite smitten. His eyes were glued to the Ravenclaw girl that sat with her friends. Victoire who was grinning from ear to ear nudged him, "You fancy Monica?"

Teddy shook his head, "No, I was just-"She smiled, "Staring." Teddy rolled his eyes.

Victoire smiled, "I could find out if she fancies you."

Teddy looked at her with interest, "How?"

Victoire laughed, "I'm a girl dear Teddy, if you haven't noticed," she lifted a bit of her blonde hair and smiled, "girls talk. It's simple really."

Teddy bit his lip, "What's in this for you?"

Victoire played an innocent face, "Just knowing you're happy... and help with my history of magic home work." Teddy laughed, "It's a deal little one."

"Little one?"

"Yeah, it's a nick name for smaller people."

Victoire scrunched her name, "I prefer tall, blonde and gorgeous."

Teddy smiled, "Right. Tall or not, you're still just fifteen." Victoire rolled her eyes, "Doesn't mean a thing. Sebastian Longbottom wants me." Teddy eyed her, "He's a bit older, like, oh, seventeen."

She nodded, "He's quite cute. Neville and Luna did a very good job." Teddy looked at her disgusted.

"I still can't believe they had their first child at twenty years old," Teddy shook his head, "way too young." Victoire looked at him oddly, "Not really. It's actually the perfect age because when they're old, their kids will be old too. So when they die their kids won't be so young."

Teddy shook his head, "That's a weird way to look at it."

She shrugged, "Well, my mum and dad were what- twenty four- twenty two or something? They'll never live to see great grand children." Teddy rolled his eyes, "You're looking way into the future here."

She nodded, "My future looks good to me," she said as Sebastian Longbottom walked by and grinned at her. Teddy made a sick face, "I think I'm going to puke- wait- no I swallowed."

Victoire rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, says the boy whose eyes are glued to Monica Myvine."

He smirked, "That's not how you pronounce her last name."

"Oh how then?"

"Me-vine," he corrected her.

"Oh what ever, Monica weird plant name for all I care."

"Oh, come on now. Remember when you were called Victor? And Victory?"

Victoire scrunched her nose, "Don't remind me."

About ten minutes later Victoire stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, charmingly taking a seat next to the raven haired girl. They talked for a moment, Monica smiled and nodded and Victoire laughed. Teddy got a bit frustrated with their lack of obviousness.

Victoire giggled and put her hand up in a girly way, Teddy tried to read her lips desperately and all he got was, 'awesome.'

Victoire flowed back to the table and grinned, "She's really nice." Teddy didn't say a word, waiting for her response. Victoire smiled, "Oh and she said you're really cute."

Teddy tried to hide the grin creeping on his face, pretending to yawn but Victoire had already caught it and smirked, "She said that you're really mysterious, no I don't agree with that- but Ravenclaw's are so odd. Anyway! She said to meet her by the lake tomorrow evening before dinner."

Teddy didn't try to hide the grin that spread across his face, "Perfect."

Victoire shrugged, "Now, I'll need you tonight for my history of magic homework."

Teddy nodded, "No problem. Though I know for a fact that isn't the only class you're failing." Teddy smiled at Angelica half way down the table and she looked away when Victoire glared, "Oh what potions? Useless I tell you." Victoire bid Teddy good day and marched off as every eye in the great hall followed her.

Angelica made a very scared face to Teddy and mouthed, "Thanks a lot!"

He smiled and stood up himself, feeling eyes on his back as he passed the Ravenclaw table to get to the doors. When he arrived at his potions class he took a seat next to Fred Jordan, Lee Jordan's eldest son.

Fred looked almost identical to Lee, except his hazel green eyes that bore into you. "Hey, Teddy," said Fred. "My mum's been asking about you a lot lately, everything ok?"

Teddy nodded, "Yeah, tell Alicia I'm fine." Fred rolled his eyes, "Really Teddy, this crush on my mum is weird." Teddy smiled, "I do not fancy your mum." Fred nodded, "Course you don't." Teddy watched as Horace Slughorn walked in.

"Good morning class, today we'll be study-"Teddy didn't hear the rest as a note appeared on his desk.

**SL-Hey stranger, haven't seen you all week. What have you been up to so busy?**

**Teddy grinned and looked behind him at the Bright eyed Gryffindor girl grinning back.**

**He picked up his quill and scribbled away.**

**TL- Sorry 'bout that. First week has been bit rough. It's not like I mean to Ms. Linch**

**SL-Don't call me that! All I really need is everyone calling me by my full name. Hi, I'm Samantha Linch, accidentally related to a well known Maxwell Linch, the biggest idiot of his year.**

**TL-You're mad you know that?**

**SL-Please, Teddy everyone hates Max.**

**TL-No, I agree, but no one in this whole school hates you.**

**SL-Except for the Weasley bunch.**

**TL-Not true, just Vic, and she is just jealous that you are so brilliantly and wonderfully sparklingly dazzlingly popular and good looking.**

**Teddy heard a snort from behind him and grinned.**

**SL- can you say over-statement of the year?**

**TL-Oh fine put yourself down.**

**SL- I will. thanks**

Teddy laughed and Slughorn eyed him, "Mr. Lupin, do you have something to say?"

Teddy shook his head, "No Professor, just-thinking about... cheering charms." Teddy realized how stupid it sounded when it had erupted from his mouth.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, you're in potions, so please pay a bit more attention."

Teddy nodded and grinned as he looked at the paper.

**SL- Ooops, looks like somebody's been dreaming about Flitwick. Wouldn't blame you, he's adorable. I want to just pick him up and put him on my bed-side table.**

**TL- You've lost your mind and I'm reaping all the benefits.**

**SL- I had to stifle my laugh there Teds.**

**TL-Well I'll be ripping since Slughorn is eyeing me.**

Teddy ripped the note in front of him and smiled to himself. What felt like so much time later his Potions class ended and he walked out only to be fully greeted by Samantha Linch.

Teddy smiled wide as she bounced up and down, "Quidditch try outs are coming up!"

Teddy bobbed his head, "So?"

"Well, you're bound to make it."

Teddy raised an eyebrow, "Bound to make it? Why did that sound like an insult?"

Samantha grinned, "Well, I thought you'd be captain."

Teddy shrugged, "Just because I've been on the team for a lousy four years isn't that big of a deal."

Samantha sighed, "Well, I'm sure the new captain will be nice with you." Samantha had a very mischievous grin on. Teddy looked at her oddly, "Do you know I haven't even bothered to ask who the new captain is, and why are you so sure?"

Samantha grinned, "Because you know the new captain!"

Teddy smiled, "Samantha are you--"

Samantha shook her head, "No, I wish. It's Erika."

Teddy's eyes tore open, "My- You- Erika- are you sure?"

Samantha nodded. Teddy sighed, "This is going to be-awkward."

"Oh, please. Just because you asked her out and dumped her all in the same hour doesn't make it awkward."

"No," Teddy rolled his eyes as they turned green and brown. "The fact that I then asked out her twin sister, because I had mistaken Erika for Blake is what's awkward."

Samantha smiled reminiscing, "Do you remember when Blake slapped you?"

Teddy nodded rubbing his jaw, "I've kept my distance as much as possible from the Zabini twins."

Samantha shrugged, "Talent shouldn't be confused with romance."

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Yea, sure… so talented."

Samantha was annoyed when she said, "You know your brilliant. I've heard Rose say that her father says you play just as good as your god father!"

Teddy thought about it for a moment, could he possibly anywhere near as good as his god father.

The Chosen One, Harry Potter, and one of the best seekers of Hogwarts history.

"I doubt it, Sam." Teddy shook his head, shaking the thoughts away. Samantha got frustrated and just waved goodbye as her hands flailed wildly. Teddy could have sworn he heard her grumble. "Gorgeous fool." but he really didn't want to believe she'd said that.

That night, Teddy returned to the common room and helped Victoire with her history of magic homework.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE review for second chapter. PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It really speads up to more to show V feelin Teddy.  
But I wanted US to know how obvious it is she likes him, before he does. So I might wait a lonnnng time  
Anyway, read and review.**

* * *

That night, Teddy returned to the common room and helped Victoire with her history of magic homework.  
While sitting on the heart rug with Victoire, she glanced up from her homework once and then her eyes went straight back face scrunched up, concentrating. while her usually perfect blonde hair looked almost electrocuted.

But she looked absolutely adorable, Teddy had never seen her so confused and unsure.

A subtle grin played at his lips, "You alright, Vic?"

Victoire's head whipped lashed as she looked up so quickly. "Owe." she rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's just so hard to keep myself interested. My brain just walks off into a different world… " She looked at Teddy with a unfamiliar look, "The most…. Horrible world."

Teddy just smiled, "studying to hard for you princess?"

Victoire took a deep sigh. "You can laugh all you want…. "

Teddy's smile faded, "Ok, we don't want you to get kicked out of Hogwarts for worst grades ever."

Victoire smiled, "When did you get to be so nice?"

Teddy shrugged, "Comes with old age."

Victoire grinned. "You don't look old to me."

Teddy and Victoire were sitting on the couch as Teddy read her history book trying to make her focus.

He was half way through the book when he realized she'd stop making childish remarks about his story telling ability. "Vic?"

Teddy looked down and saw that she'd fallen asleep, her mouth half open like a fly catcher.

"Vic, wake up." He poked her shoulder and instantly like a reflex she threw her arms around him.

"Mum, I don't want to visit aunt gabby…" she said from her sleep. Teddy smiled, "but you have to Vicky princess."

Victoire grumbled, "I'd rather visit aunt Winny and uncle Larry."

Teddy couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Why princess?"

"Bwuaz… Weddy will be therrr." She said as a small drip of drool ran from her mouth.

Though he wasn't acing sleep language, Teddy could have worn it was his name she mumbled.

He smiled wiping her face, though he felt bad doing it, he shook her until her eyes shot open.

"Ahh.. Ehh .. Who's at the door?" she said sleepily. When her eyes set on Teddy they widened, "What are you doing in the girls dorm!"

Teddy laughed, "Vic, you fell asleep in the common room."

She sighed, "Oh Merlin's." She brushed her hair down and stood up.

Her eyes half open, barely showing her bright blue eyes, "Goodnight Teds."

Teddy stood in front of the fire for another ten minutes thinking. All he would do these days were think.

This was his last year, he'd be off to work with Bill at the bank, he'd be practically known as an adult.

He'd had one girlfriend, many female encounters, but one girlfriend. It lasted two weeks, and he was ten. He wasn't the type to settle down, so girlfriend wasn't really in his vocabulary. he wasn't mischievous or a ladies man, as his godfather claimed to be. Though Ginny would always correct him later.

Teddy was just very self-efficient. Harry once said his father felt the same way before he met his mother.

Teddy's thoughts swirled in his head about his family. He'd only really seen pictures, he couldn't remember anything about them, and his godfather was the only person who could relate.

Harry had been their so much for Teddy, his godfather explained just like he explained his parents to Teddy, Remus explained James and Lily to him. Just last year Harry said to Teddy, "Your father was- like my father, I had so many fathers to replace the one that had been taken away from me, and I hope you know you have the same."

Teddy had Harry and every male in the Weasley family. He had so many mothers, he couldn't count them all on his fingers. He envied Victoire though, Bill's face was scarred, his love for raw meat was nothing compared to her not having him at all.

Teddy's hair was a jet black and his eyes a chocolate color to match. He'd not only gotten his mothers traits but he did get unusually twitchy around full moons. Finally Teddy stood up from the couch, rushing both his hands through his hair as it turned back to it's brilliant sandy blonde color. His eyes still dark, his mood still grim.

He walked up the staircase and found his bed, he willingly crawled into it with his robes on. He couldn't bare another moment awake. But tomorrow should be better, tomorrow was a evening with Monica.

The next morning was excruciatingly eventful. As he wrote his paper for Care of Magical Creatures, he was interrupted when Rose ran up to him in hysterics, "I'm a disgrace!"

She cried out, "I'm a disgraced to my mother!" Teddy was shocked by her sudden cry.

"What's wrong Rose?" Teddy asked curiously at her.

"It's my first year and I'm going to get expelled for being as dumb as muggle television!" She cried dramatically, "I'm doing horrible in potions, Teddy! My mum is going to kill me!"

Teddy smiled patting her on the head, her big brown eyes mirrored Hermione Granger Weasley.

"I remember hearing your mother wasn't so brilliant with potions, don't fret."

Rose wiped her tears, "No, she was brilliant, daddy reminds me all the time."

Teddy smirked, "She's probably in the room when he does-"Rose Nodded"- look, I'll help you, first year potions with Slughorn is as easy as… It's really easy, Rosie."

Rose took a breath, "Thanks Teddy," she wiped her tears. "I wish I was smart like you."

Teddy smiled down at her, her hair just as big as the picture's he'd seen of her mother, "Rose, I'm not a genius." He hugged her for a moment and let her go, "I'll see you tomorrow for studying."

Rose ran off joining her first year friends at the other end of the library. Teddy began packing his things and putting his books away, until a tap on his shoulder interrupted his day one more time. "Teddy, I need a word with you."

It was tiny and fragile Amelia who Teddy had to look down to see. "Amelia, how can I help you this evening?" He felt like a day care as he looked down at yet another first year almost in tears.

"I would go to my brother, but- well honestly he's just a right old git, Teddy." Amelia sighed.

Her long blonde hair fell to her waste, she like her older brother had brilliant brown eyes that seemed golden at times. But her face was Luna Longbottom in a shorter, much more- not so out in her own world way-version.

"Sebastian, is not a git-" Teddy then thought to his breakfast with Victoire, "No he's a git. What do you need Mia?"

"Well, I'm not exactly fitting in my house, you see." She looked down ashamed, "I was the only one in my family not to go to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor like our parents." She huffed, "What's hufflepuff motto? Let's be talent-less-useless and scared of everything!" Teddy chuckled, "Amelia Longbottom, each house of Hogwarts is special in it's own way."

Amelia cried out, "Yes, but mine is special in the short yellow broomstick way, isn't it?"

Teddy shook his head, trying to shake off his grin, "Mia, you don't want to get caught saying that."

She looked up at him with her blonde hair dreamily glowing and her almond brown eyes, "Teddy, what should I do?"

He shrugged, "Just excel, at everything and anything. Your house doesn't make you, Mia."

She nodded, "Sebastian should have been in Hufflepluff, the useless git." Teddy nodded, "Ravenclaw deserved such a smart girl," he patted her on the head.

She stalked off rambling on about her useless house, and Teddy couldn't help but feel like he wouldn't have another five minutes alone until one more crisis arose. As he made his way out of the library, he bumped into none other than Samantha.

"I was looking for you Mr. Lupin." She said with a grin. "Do you have any idea who was talking about you in the girl's lavatory today?"

Teddy shrugged his shoulders, "Moaning Myrtle?" Samantha rolled her eyes with a soft sutble and very mischievous smile. "Monica Viney-what-ever her name is."

Teddy's eye's widened as they transformed into a aqua blue color, his hair turned wavier and his heart felt like it had stopped for a second. "What'd she say?"

"That she had a 'date' with 'the' Teddy Lupin, Exact quote by the way." She grabbed his shoulder, "You didn't tell me, me Samantha Alexandria Linch, your supposed best girlfriend!" She shook him once, "How could you!"

Teddy was soaking in her words, trying to understand the meaning. He'd fancied Monica since his third year, that made this a four year crush on one Ravenclaw girl. What'd 'the' Teddy Lupin mean?

Was she happy about it, or being sarcastic?

Finally after several shakes, Teddy responded, "Sorry, it slipped my mind."

Samantha eyed him suspiciously, "Slipped your mind? I seriously doubt that, Teddy!"

He pursed his lips, "I just didn't want make a scene, I'm not really sure if she's completely interested, Sam."

Samantha shook her head with her trade mark half smile, "She sure sounded interested to me," she exaggerated her shoulder movements and said, "Snogging is a major possibility."

Teddy laughed, "Shh… Samantha, we're in public, I can not snog you." Samantha's face was stone for a moment, a shocked look was glazed across it. "I-I-" Teddy laughed Harder, "Don't worry I was only kdding, Sam."

Samantha nodded, with a forced laugh, "Ha, yea… Kissing I MEAN KIDDING!" She forced another laugh and made and excuse to leave. Teddy hoped he didn't make her feel awkward, he knew they were only friends, he didn't want her to worry about him wanting to be more.

Finally making it to Charms, he took his usual seat, right beside Robbie Amell.

* * *

**I really wantyou guys to start guessing give mes GUESSES! i like those.  
tell me who you think Teddy will date while the story progresses?  
Who else will date? I wanna know where my mind is leading you because Im trying to lead yu away from my acual plot! lol**

**The main thing about victoire is that she hasn't always liked him, and she's just started to.  
she's trying to deny ti to herself. Teddy is like a brother to her. you'll see what I mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

LOOK IF I DONT GET REVIEWS I STOP THE FIC ENTIRELY! OK.... no read on...

Finally making it to Charms, he took his usual seat, right beside Robbie Amell. Teddy shook hands with Last Years best beater, "Hey Teddy, " Robbie grinned, "Just got back from my gram's house yesterday."

Robbie had been called home for a funeral a week ago, of course Teddy later found out later it was for his Grandmother's beloved pet cat Mr. Sniffle. "How was the funeral, really grim I bet?" Teddy winked.

Robbie rolled his grey eyes, "Oh I could have cried like Myrtle when I saw that tiny coffin."

Teddy chuckled, "any cute pussycats there?" Robbie's lips curled into a smile, "Actually, one of my grandmother's friends brought their granddaughter." Robbie winked, "What a pussycat she was."

Teddy tried to stifle his laugh with his hand but it resulted in a fart like sound escaping. "I must know."

Professor Flitwick arrived, and Robbie rolled his eyes signaling his hand down to his parchment.

"Hello today, Students." His voice squeaked, "Who knows about Disappearing charms?"

Teddy's eyes flickered down as a familiar parchment appeared.

**RA- She was a total tart, but quite a looker.**

**TL-Oh, and what encounter did you have with this tart?**

**RA-Her name was Jane, and she was VERY friendly.**

**TL- I see… **

**RA- She looked kind of like Victoire, Blonde, tall, fit body that you could just jump on.**

**TL- Oi Robbie! Spare me the Disgusting delusion.**

**RA-Well she was attractive! She and I spent some alone time in my gram's attic.**

**TL- How romantic… Nothing says 'let's get it on' like dust and bugs?**

**RA- She didn't mind, I didn't mind. Teddy I'm telling you. She was my soul-mate.**

**TL- soul mate? Who in merlin's beard taught you that insanity?**

**RA- My muggle aunt, she think's she's clairvoyant.**

**TL- Perfect. Her and Bug Eyes can share a class.**

**RA- Teddy, she was feisty and gorgeous and absolutely brilliant.**

**TL- So happy for you. Have you spoken since?**

**RA- I'm going to send her a letter this evening after dinner.**

**TL- I had plans to write to my godfather, I'll see you at the owlery.**

**RA- oh you're just dying to listen to flitwick aren't you!**

Teddy grinned and ripped the parchment without another thought. Robbie snorted as he followed suit.

Finally, it was his time. He was walking out to the lake to meet Monica, the Monica Myvine.

When he spotted her sitting Indian style by the lake, he took in this moment to pull himself together.

This was his chance to have her, to take her as his own.

He walked over, plopping down next to her, she didn't look at him, but stared out at the lake.

"Hi, Teddy," She said vaguely.

"Hey, Something caught your eye?" Teddy asked nervously.

Monica nodded, "'You-"She turned to look at him and smile. Teddy's hair turned a dark blonde, his eyes now morphing into a light blue color. "It's amazing, that's absolutely amazing." Monica said watching him.

Teddy nodded, "I don't yet have control over it. It just- goes with my mood."

Monica leaned in, "So what mood are you in now?"

Teddy gulped, "Well, People say when my eyes are blue I'm happy. And when my hair turns blonde I'm nervous." He shook himself mentally, 'Why had I been so honest!'

Monica smiled, "So why are you nervous? Or should I ask, why are you so happy?"

Teddy chuckled, "I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know when I do."

They sat their talking about their summers, family and what they'd be doing when they left Hogwarts. The more comfortable Teddy got the more his looks returned to normal. His sandy brown hair returned with his original blue eyes.

Monica noticed, Teddy thought after twenty minutes she's just been observing his morphing talents.

But eventually she was to close into his one foot of personal space required to breath to be observing.

"Teddy," She said shyly. "I've fancied you for years, ya'know."

Monica's Perfectly cat shaped green eyes bore into him, her waist length black hair was falling around her face as she spoke, "This is our last year, you've no idea how glad I was your friend Victoire sat next to me." It was a miracle in Teddy's mind. She bit her bottom lip waiting for him to speak.

"R-Really," Teddy managed. Monica nodded, her face a few short inches from his.

"I really don't want to waste time," She said and her lips grazed his slightly as she spoke.

"Let's get married," She said quickly and then pounced. He was shocked when she practically jumped him. Kissing him wildly. All that ran through his mind was her words.

It took time for him to gain strength to push her off, "Excuse me, did you suggest Marriage to me?"

Monica smiled, "I was kidding," She laughed. Teddy looked at her still suspicious. "I mean it could be a possibility one day, after a few years of courting-" Teddy put a hand up.

"I think, I know… This wasn't the best idea, Monica. I'm sorry, you're- Very pretty." Teddy stood up. Before he knew it he was running back to Gryffindor tower, forgetting dinner all together.

As he stepped through the portrait, he found Victoire laying across the sofa, she looked up at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be snogging Viney or at dinner?" She said curiously.

Teddy gestured for her to move her legs so he could sit down, but she just lifted them. Teddy slid under, and Victoire replaced them on his lap. "She's a very nice girl," He said stiffly.

Victoire laughed, "Finally realize Myvine was loony then?"

Teddy eyed her, "You knew?" Victoire laughed harder, "I'd heard the Ravenclaw girls talk about her, but why should I ruin your fun." Teddy slapped her legs lightly, "You're evil."

She busted into a fit of giggles, "Please, tell me every details, I beg you." Teddy pinched her leg till she let out a cry of, "Ouch, I'm going to tell Bill!" Teddy grinned. He'd barely applied pressure.

"Sorry, Princess." He said soothing her slightly irritated leg. Teddy noticed she was in her uniform still, "Are you planning to go to dinner?" Victoire shook her head, "No. I just needed some alone time. This is the only time the common room is quiet."

Teddy nodded, "True."

They sat like that for an hour, completely silent, watching the fire. Randomly Victoire would yawn, or Teddy would look at her and the pinch her quickly making her scowl at him.

Finally the portrait hole began opening and their silence was over, the first person to walk in was Samantha who eyed Teddy very suspiciously as he slipped from Victoire's legs. "Hey, Sam."

Samantha sat on the love seat and Teddy joined her, "How was your date?"

Victoire laughed, she was still laying down, now with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head.

"It was great," Teddy said with a grin. "Total snog session," he said loud enough for Victoire to hear.

Her eyes closed tighter, "Going to pretend like I didn't hear that!"

Their conversation was drowned by every Gryffindor in Hogwarts. Teddy overheard tonight's latest rumor, "So he really asked him to marry her?" Second years whispered as they walked by, staring at Teddy. He turned to Samantha, "Like I said, it was great."

He had to of course tell Samantha the true story, but he wouldn't bother trying to explain it to the rest of the school. The only people in the school who knew what actually happen was Victoire, Samantha, Teddy and Robbie.

_Dear, Harry_

_Christmas is coming soon, I hoped to come and see you and my loving god-mother Ginny._

_I've got loads of stories that should make you laugh your arse off. Do you remember me telling you about Monica Myvine? Not my best pick from the bunch. Victoire was a handful of help there._

_I swear Bill will hear from me if I have to marry that girl._

_Well, see you soon. _

_Sincerely, Teddy, L._

Teddy bumped into Robbie at the Owlery, and explained the story. Robbie was almost on the floor laughing when Teddy told him about how he was practically raped by Monica.

"And you ran? You fool!" Robbie exclaimed laughing. "You should have gone and been done with it."

Teddy rolled his eyes, "A nights shag isn't worth having to marry the girl," Teddy snorted.

As he searched for his black owl, he seen Victoire's snowy white owl Diamond. The owl was familiar with Teddy and leaped on his shoulder. It nipped at his ear lightly as a greeting, Teddy patted it on it's head lightly. It's blue eyes mirroring Victoire's. "Have you seen Midnight?" The white owl flew up, soaring to the top, when it returned, his owl was not far behind Diamond.

Teddy held his arm out for his pet, Midnight took his rightful place on his owner's arm and nipped at his robes. "Good evening Midnight," Teddy cooed. "I've brought you a treat." Teddy pulled a owl treat from his pocket and fed it to the creature.

He looked at Diamond who was back on his shoulder, "I had a feeling I'd need two." He said as he fed the beautiful owl. Midnight's black wings opened and closed quickly, impatiently waiting the letter. His big gold eyes looked upset.

Teddy grabbed the letter from his pocket, "This is for Harry," he said to the owl, "Don't get confused and give it to Ron again, he doesn't like that." He petted the owl and lifted his arm up indicating lift off. The Owl soared through the barn out one of the highest windows.

Weeks had passed by and Teddy's proposal rumor died. It was nearly time for his N.E.W.T's and he had been studying day and night. It was the beginning of December, everyone was getting ready to go home for break, Teddy wanted to stay for Christmas, but he had been waiting to see his godfather.

That morning at Potions Teddy tried to concentrate but he got a note with too many people's Initals to learn a troll transformation potion.

LIKE I SAID REVIEW OR THE FIC IS GONE! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! THIS IS A THREAT!


End file.
